


That’s My Girl

by BecaAMM



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, College, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Teacher!John, alternative universe, implied sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 07:21:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11157015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BecaAMM/pseuds/BecaAMM
Summary: John helps you to calm down before a presentation.





	That’s My Girl

You rubbed your hands down your skirt, straightening it. You had an important group presentation in college that evening, and extremely nervous.

“Hey.” John stopped behind you, his face staring at you from the mirror. “Are you okay?”

You nodded softly, and he touched your waist gently with his large callous hands.

“Are you sure?”

“It is a big thing, John.” You reminded him. “Everyone will be there.”

He shook his head and hugged you close.

“You’ll be just fine, sweetheart. You always are.”

“How do you know?” You said, a bit bitter. “You’re never there.”

John sighed.

You two had been dating since before you entered college. You were a bit older than those kids, and he was one of the teachers there, but from a different area. You never had a subject with him, as numbers aren’t exactly your cup of tea. He was the main reason you decided to try to get a degree after your 23rdbirthday and was by your side ever since. No one, though, knew about you two, because of his career and reputation.

“Because everyone talks about you like you are a great student.” He kissed your temple. “You don’t have to be afraid. I know you’ll be awesome. Okay?”

You sighed but nodded.

“Okay.”

“Now.” He turned you around, sitting you gently over the sink. “Spread your legs.”

Your eyes widened.

“You need to relax, babe.” He dropped to his knees, positioning himself between yours and slowly pulling your skirt up. “And I know the best way to do it.”

You threw your head back and closed your eyes. You knew you were in good hands.

* * *

John watched you with his arms crossed as you spoke with confidence in front of the teachers and your large class.

It was the first time he watched you as a student, and he couldn’t be more proud.

Your relationship, though long, was a secret when it came to the students. The teachers – the one closest to John, at least – knew about you, but there was no reason to talk about the subject. Everyone had their personal lives, why would _his_ be their interest?

You didn’t realise your boyfriend was there until you fixed your eyes at the end of the auditorium, and he gave you a reassuring smile that you returned discreetly.

When you finished, 20 minutes later, you and your group were applauded, and – after the teachers’ feedback, you were walking to gather your stuff when you realised John was walking in your direction.

“Hey.” You muttered.

“Hello.” He smiled.

You looked back at you, noticing how everyone was looking at both of you, whispering to each other.

“Singer, is it okay if I borrow your student for a moment?” He looked at your teacher.

“I need her back in 15 minutes, Winchester. Presentations aren’t over yet.”

“We’ll be back in 10.” He assured the older man.

With his hand on your back, John guided you outside silently, ignoring the eyes around both of you until you were outside, where he finally kissed you.

“You…” He pecked your lips. “Were.” He did it again “Amazing.”

You giggled, hugging him close and kissing him fiercely.

“I nailed it.”

John laughed louder.

“That’s my girl.”


End file.
